On the Edge of Happiness
by BreezyBay
Summary: What would you do if you were standing face to face with two strangers in the undead apocalypse? With one of them wounded and the other only a child, Daryl decides to take the two Jane Doe's back to camp. Bay, a self proclaimed teacher, and little Penny, her student, have some hidden scars from the past, what happened before they met Daryl? What were they running from? Daryl x Oc!
1. Chapter 1

The fiery of Georgia's sun beats unmercifully down on everyone's skin at camp. Stealing a bit of shade from the RV but it still isn't enough.

His eye's catch _her, _pulling her locks from a high tail. The locks pour onto her raw shoulders, she's not from Georgia.

She says she's a teacher, but its doubtful. The tattoo's that paint her tan skin, swears spilling from her lips, although Penny doesn't seem to mind her, she's suspicious .

From the time Daryl had found her, she seemed to be a woman completely untouched by the misery ,other than she was drenched in geek bile from head to toe, along with the child who held her hand protectively, they seemed mentally fine. It was obvious the child wasn't hers, due to the difference in skin colour, Daryl didn't even bother lifting his crossbow at the two bodies, and the woman herself didn't bother raising her crimson soaked shovel at him, they were left at a standstill.

The child, a young dark girl, her hair bunched in two pigtails, that day she wore ,underneath all the guts, a yellow plaid shirt along with a jean pair of shorts, she kept glancing back from the burly man, to the woman, but the woman just kept on staring back into the blue eyes of the man ahead of them.

The woman, tanned with long brown hair tossed into a baseball cap the words "Hook 'Em" plastering the base, she was wearing a once blue blouse and tight fitting blue jeans. Her eyes mesmerised in his, she adjust the pack that was strapped to her shoulders, two words escaped her lips.

"You're alive?" She catches herself, understanding how dumb she must've sound, of course, he was living and breathing, by now he would've already attacked the two.

"Well no shit," He adjust the squirrels that'd been strapped to his waist, and continued walking away. The loud sounds of thumps trailing behind him catch his ears. "The hell-" He turns to see the woman, dragging her left leg, limping painfully, not a moment to soon, the woman found herself looking down the shaft of an arrow.

"You bit?" Her eyes enlarged in shock, mouth dangling open, she grips her blood drowned shovel raising it with her free hand.

"No! She hurt herself! We were climbing a fence a few minutes ago, and she landed wrong!" The young girl shielded the staggering woman. Daryl didn't lower his crossbow, nor did she lower her shovel. She motioned teetering back and forth in front of the child.

"No, I'm not bit," She replied herself, weakly lowering the shovel to her side again.

"Mind if I make sure?" He takes a look around, checking for walkers, not one in sight, he lowers his crossbow. The woman nods, kneeling beside the child trying to pull her skin tight jeans over her knee. Daryl pressed his large hands around her thin ankle, her ankle almost completely swollen, she continues tugging at her jean leg, when the blood starts seeping through her pant leg.

She grits her teeth, and tries barring the pain, the skin around the wound turns a irritated red, the child looks at her with a her with uneasiness, but the woman works her lips into a thin wearing smile to shows she's ok.

The child sending a weakly tired smile in reply to the woman's, but the smile dies slowly as the corner of her lip drawing to a straight line.

Through Daryl's examination, the wound was horrible, blood trickled from every inch of the wound, it wasn't just a simple fall, something worse, but she was right, she wasn't bit. This woman was doomed without the proper care, rather she'd die from infection or become a human happy meal for the geeks, she couldn't take care of herself, let alone a child as well.

"It's bad," He bluntly says. Fear sets in the child's eyes but before the kid says anything the woman interrupts.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt at all, Penny" She pulls herself to her feed, gritting her teeth in agony. She takes the pack off from her shoulders, opening it and rifling through it's contents, pulling a large folded piece of laminated paper out, "Could you just show us were we are, we'll get going," She stuffs her hand in her pocket, digging around. Taking the paper in his rough grip, he searches, and with a quick sweep of the page, his large finger points to a large looking field.

" If yer heading into the city, I'd watch it," His warning seems a little unsettling, but he repeatedly looks back from her eyes to her ankle, swollen, bloody...

" We have a camp, down the ways, we got kids there too," He suggest, as her eyes dark to his, he just looks straight to the ground, "If ya want, just until ya heal, other wise yer gonna be a meal for the walkers,"

And that's were it all began, Daryl had saved both of there lives, sparing them for just a little longer. Daryl delivered the two Jane's back to the camps, with out a name or question, he left the woman and child in Lori's care. The two Jane's were both came to be known as Penny, the child, and Bay. Bay was very weary at first, the new life was something she didn't expect, the set up was very much like a family camping trip, the whole family, the RV was the main attraction with tents scattered around it, and of course a fire pit right in the middle. Penny loved the whole idea, two other kids around her age named Carl, Lori's boy, and a girl named Sophia.

Scraping the layer of dirt from under each of her finger nails is how Bay spent most of her sun soaked afternoons at the camp. Her leg ridded her of all duties, in a situation like this, shouldn't she be happy? For once since the dead started walking, she didn't need to worry, rest was a luxury... A luxury she couldn't afford.

" Hey Carol, mind if I help you?" She limps her way towards the basket of dampened garments, catching a tight hold and raising it into the air.

"Bay, you know you shouldn't be working, you could strain your leg even more," Carol roughly grabs at the basket, releasing a good weight of the basket off of Bay's shoulders. This isn't the first time this week she's tried sneaking a bit of work, now and then she'll run off with one of the baskets, or she'll try and sneak off to check of the traps, but she never gets too far.

"Please, this...this not working? I feel utterly useless, I should be helping! " Bay begin pleading, tearing up her eyes , puppy dog eyes, Carol always went soft on her, but today was different.

"You have to let your leg heal properly! Other wise you wont be able to do anything," Carol's harsh words sent Bay's eyes observing the ground. She rested herself back down into one of the chairs around the fire pit.

"Sigh," Carol left on the note of that.

'I shouldn't have pushed it,' The thought trails on her mind as Daryl entered from the woods with another string of squirrels. He sits himself a great distance away from her, rubbing his head while he drops the fluff of furs on the picnic table. She smiles at the meal, it might not be much, but it was something.

"Thanks, Daryl" She calls, her voice calm and collected. A bit of shock and amazement flash on his face, the words seeming alien to him. Carol's eyes dart back to Bay and back to Daryl, as she grasp the stringed meat, even a walking by Lori seems shocked.

Pulling her leg with every limp, she makes her way closer to Daryl.

" I used to hunt, before all this," A wounded smile plays it's way across her chapped lips. The form is some what alien to the crowd standing before them, they eye him like a ferocious animal.

Her eyes glance to the eyeing crowd of Lori, Carol, and now accompanied by Dale, who go back to their business once they catch her eyes on there's.

"I used to hunt deer, and when I was younger I hunted moose," The smirk grows wider, as her eyes dance to the ground. She's fully aware that he could be completely not listening, but she continues.

Daryl twitches his nose, Canada, she must've grew up in Canada, but she never slips up a ' Aye' or anything such.

"I wasn't very good with a gun, but a bow on the other hand... Well I was pretty dam great with a bow," She raises her head to meet his full attention. He was shocked but the conversation she tried striking, a child, pig tails bouncing with each stride she takes, Penny, of course she nuzzles up underneath Bay's arm, holding onto her hip.

One look at the child and the woman was breath taking.

Just skin enveloped around bone, nothing more. She acts tough, Bay, she pulls herself, weak from her injury, she can barely hold her gun up properly.

The kid, Penny, couldn't be anymore happy, always smiling, ignoring the fear, she goes with it.

Bay's and lifts up to Penny's shoulder, brushing the side of her cheek.

"Penny, say thank you to Mr. Dixon, he caught dinner for us," She levels down to the child's size.

"Caught?" Penny eye's dart at the string of squirrels, a slight groan escapes her lips, but with a playful smack of Bay's wandering hand, she straightens out, dinner is dinner.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon," The corner of her lips forming a large smile.

A pang slings in his heart, never had someone truly thanked him for hunting, they just nodded, and he just took it. As he was about to reply, a loud obnoxious voice interrupted.

" Hey! Darlene! " The voice was obviously familiar to the everyone, it was the redneck, crack-head, alcoholic Merle Dixon. Penny, clutching closer to Bay, whisper quietly, alerting Bay to leave.

"Well anyway, Thanks, Daryl," She waves goodbye, holding the little girls hand. And that was it, she disappeared off into the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait ^o^" This is only half of the original chapter 2, I promise I'll have the rest up soon ! ~ BreezyBay

* * *

A lot has happened,

The camp got attacked...

People died...

The CDC isn't what we thought it was...

More people died...

Sophia got lost...

And Carl got shot...

Everything changed so quickly in our little world.

From our happy little family, deep cracks formed violently in our window of hope. Friendships burned to the ground, trust faded in the water, I see everyone cracking around me...I'm another sad example of this... I'm always tightening my grip on Penny's small hands, in fear of her leaving and never coming back... it always makes me feel ill...

" Bay? "

I nod my head and drift back to reality.

"Yeah?" Lori seems startled, she loosens the knife in her hand, and smiles. Her free hand rise to my face, and in an utter panic I grab her wrist.

"Uh.. you had some dirt..." Her eyes soften, and her hand retreats, and she points to her cheek. I scrub my cheek quickly with my sleeve, while she finishes cutting the vegetables, she tosses them into a pot and carries on her way.

Lately, I've been more on edge than everyone else,

I just keep thinking about..._it_. My fingers twitch whenever _it_ pops into my mind...

I lean my head on my hand, resting tiredly.. The sound of echoing boots enter the house, along with the old screen doors hinges.

" Bay, were ready," Only half of Rick's body peers, when he retreats back, but another thud of a boot, he reappears in the entrance to the corridor.

" Everything ok? " He draws closer to me, feeling a tad uncomfortable, I stand up, and walk towards the rickety screen door. Before I pass him, I fix in the words, " Just peachy, " and walk by.

I don't want to be this way.

But it just.. happens.

" Bay, if anything's happening, I want you-"

I give a nod and a soft smile, " I know, Rick, I'm fine, just a little...on edge,"

I walk outside, standing side by side with Rick, I find myself immersed into a conversation.

"How's Carl? If there's anything you need just let me know,"

He smiles, He looked so different that night... He was whiter than a ghost, his hands trembling all over, fingers fidgeting with my own as I tried keep him calm. I'd never seen someone so...frightened, not even the fear in someone who's been bitten can do that.

I think once you're bitten, after a bit of panicking, you just accept it. There's only one outcome, whether you let the infection get you, blow out your brains, or have someone do it for you, it all has the same outcome, death.

I blink my eyes to clear the image of the frightened panicking pale faced Rick, to our strong leader, stumble and all.

" He's doing good, once Shane and Otis come back, he'll be out of the clear," He rubs the muff of damp washed hair, and smiles while I attempt to swat away his hands.

I follow, now behind Rick to the small group of volunteers, Andrea, Jimmy, and a surprising Daryl. Daryl shoots a sharp glare across to me, I can almost distinguish a bit of fury in his eyes. We lock contact for a few seconds, but I finally back down, returning my glare to the back of Rick's jacket.

" Alright, we still need to cover here, and here," Rick's dusted finger circles to red circle, leading north, way out of our area.

" Hershal said there's a few houses out that way, I want Bay and Daryl to take that route, " I immediately direct my attention to Daryl.

" Hell no! I ain't taking this bitch with me, I'm better on my own!" He forms his hands into enraged fist, I didn't do jack all to this redneck, but he's so stubborn towards me, well he's stubborn towards everyone, especially lately, so I shouldn't be to hard on him, right now.

Before Rick can say anything, " He's right, he's our best tracker, I'll slow him down, I'll take over here," I take a look a Daryl, he sighs. He's got a point, right now we really need to find Sophia, the faster the better, I point my finger to a large yellow blotch on the map, " I'll take here,"

" You shouldn't be going by yourself, it's not safe," Rick protest, but it's too late, I head towards the stable. " I should be back before dark, if not, send the troops! " I can hear Andrea snort at the remark, knowing I'm talking about them.

. . .

When approaching the stables, I notice the doors are already open, I was spot on.

" Bay! " The small little girl, happily swings her arms tightly around my frail body, I bring her up, swinging her in two circles then dropping down to the child's height.

" Hey, princess, " I smile down, leaning down on one knee. Behind her, is Beth, one of Hershal's daughters. I give them a small wave, and Beth smiles.

" Beth was showing me the horsies!" She just motioning her hands, " They're huge! I've never seen them so big,"

" When I get back, you're gonna have to show me, " Upon the words ' when I get back' her smile falls.

" You're not going out again, are you? " Her fingers tighten around my army coat jacket, and she begins avoiding eye contact, put my hands on her cheeks to face her toward me.

" Sweetheart, I gotta go, we're gotta find Sophia, then I promise I'll stop going away, ok? " I think Penny feels the same as myself, holding on to what she has now, hoping to never let go, afraid I'll never come back... and that's too much for a child to be thinking about, at this early in age.

I squish her tiny soft cheeks under my palms, pushing them together and plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

" When I come back, we'll go look at the horsies together, and maybe I'll ask Hershal if you can ride one, " Her mouth drops in awe. I stand up, and walk to Beth.

" Thank you, this means a lot...watching her when I'm not here, "

" It's nothing, she's as cute as a button, I really don't mind,"

Beth takes Penny by the hand, and walks her outside the stable, I give them a small wave and sigh, when I notice Daryl, crossbow and all, stalking up the small hill towards me.

* * *

I know the chapter was a tad, uh... different from what I usually have planned, my plots all over the place right now. I've been on Summer Break, so just let me get back in to my rhythm.

I have Penny and Bay's back story almost written up, other wise known as 'it', so that'll be up as well! ~ BreezyBay


End file.
